The present invention relates to a bag releasably fastenable to parts of a motor vehicle such as a motorcycle.
In a known bag of this type (German Utility Model No. 76 22 702), also referred to as a tank touring bag, a plurality of mounting straps are provided, said straps having to be wrapped around the motorcycle gas tank and then connected together by buckles or the like. This type of fastening is inconvenient in view of the fact that the bag must be removed from the tank each time the motorcycle is fueled and, as a rule, each time the motorcycle is parked.
An object of the invention is to provide a bag of the aforementioned type which is capable of being fastened to and removed from a motor vehicle, especially a motorcycle, in simple fashion.
This and other objects of the present invention are achieved according to the present invention in that the bag is provided on at least one side wall with at least one holding magnet. Permanent magnets can be made with extremely high holding forces today, so that the measure proposed by the invention permits the bag to be anchored sufficiently firmly to the gasoline tank of a motorcycle. Nevertheless, the bag can be removed from the tank when necessary in a relatively simple manner, without previous opening of a plurality of buckles or the like.
An especially good fastening of the bag to the tank wall is made possible when a plurality of holding magnets, located a certain distance apart, are provided in the side wall of the bag.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the side wall provided with the holding magnets is releasably connected to the bag. The bag proper can then be carried without the magnets, which do increase the weight perceptibly, while the removable side wall can be stowed for example, beneath the lockable seat of a motorcycle.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which show, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention .